


Warm & Fuzzy

by kt_rose28



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Boys In Love, Committed Relationship, Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-02-28 22:59:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kt_rose28/pseuds/kt_rose28
Summary: A progression of David and Patrick's relationship, through David's sweaters. I am terrible at summaries, but I promise there is all sorts of love and fluff!





	1. Post 4x01

Patrick closes the bedroom door behind him, smiling bashfully at David. There is still an awkwardness lingering from the day that both boys still cannot seem to shake. While clearing the air about the miscommunication was beyond embarrassing, David is ultimately happy that it happened. He is well-versed in feeling pressured to jump into a physical relationship before he is ready. The idea that he put Patrick in the same position makes David feel ridden with guilt. All that matters to David is that Patrick knows how much he cares about him and his needs. And when Patrick graciously offers for him to stay at Ray’s after the whole “dead body” fiasco, David gratefully accepts. 

“Sorry about the confusion earlier, when I thought that...you know”, Patrick trails off, sheepishly averting his eyes. 

David places a reassuring hand on Patrick’s back. “No, no it was my fault! I should have been more clear about what my intentions were, especially since you said you wanted to take things slow”. 

Patrick nervously laughs, protectively crossing his arms over his chest. “And is that still ok?”

The fact that he still feels the need to ask makes David’s heart sink. He wants Patrick to know that he can trust him, and he will never force him to do something that makes him uncomfortable. 

“We can go at whatever pace you want, Patrick. Take all the time you need, and I’ll be here”. 

He finds relief that he picked the right words, as Patrick’s shoulders release some of the tension they’ve been holding. This whole thing was completely new for David, having a relationship that starts from friendship instead of sexual attraction. He desperately does not want to mess this up. 

“So, should I sleep on the couch or-”

“David, we can share the bed”, Patrick interrupts, his voice certain. “It’s totally fine. I trust you”. 

The soft smile Patrick gives him is enough to make his heart melt. He knows his face is most likely erupting into flames, so he attempts to shift his focus toward the ceiling. Sweet, open gestures are ones that David rarely receives. But each time Patrick expresses his care, these fond feelings become less foreign. Maybe welcomed, even. 

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom and change, okay?” Patrick asks, thankfully changing the subject. David nods and offers a small grin, as he makes his way across the room. 

When the door shuts, David places his overnight bag on top of the bed and begins to unpack. His skin-tight, acid washed jeans are soon replaced with a pair of sweatpants, the drawstring knotted tightly at his waist. He folds his fuzzy sweater on an easy chair in the corner of the room, before tugging on a white, cashmere one. It’s lighter weight than the sweater he wore during the day, but just as comfortable. Everyday, he recites a silent prayer for Mutt and his cedar chest building abilities. 

Patrick soon reemerges from the bathroom in a white t-shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. David marvels in how effortlessly attractive this man is, even in the simplest of clothing. He could wear a paper bag and make the outfit work with his sweet dimples and thoughtful smile. 

Scanning him up and down, Patrick lets out a small chuckle. “I didn’t know your affinity for sweaters followed you to the bedroom”, he says, teasing evident in his voice, “Don’t you feel suffocated? Or itchy?”

David scrunches his face in mock disdain. “Excuse me, but I will not apologize for wanting to keep warm! We’ll see who’s laughing when it gets cold during the winter and I will be the only cozy one in bed!”

A large grin creeps its way slowly onto Patrick’s face. “Oh, so you think we’ll be sleeping together six months from now?”

Realizing the meaning behind his words, David’s eyes grow wide. “I-I-um, well…” He glances frantically around the room for means of a distraction. Unfortunately, Patrick isn’t much of a decorator, the walls bare besides the chipping wallpaper. What he just said was definitely the opposite of “taking it slow”. He would make a run for the bathroom, but he already finished his nightly routine before he left the motel. His skincare regimen could take upwards of half an hour, and he did not want to scare Patrick off before their relationship even began. 

“Goodnight, Patrick!” David surrenders, pulling back the covers in his final attempt of escape. Patrick turns out the the lamp on the bedside table and chuckles. “Goodnight, David”. 

When he finally lies down, Patrick leans over to face David, his eyes bright. With the moon shining through the window, his face looks so innocent, so fragile. Yet at the same time, there is a certainty in his gaze that David doesn’t think he’s seen before. 

“So,” David says, tracing his index finger up and down Patrick’s forearm, “This is a thing...that is happening”. His face cringes in disgust. God, it would literally be impossible for him to be less eloquent. He is supposed to be the experienced one, the person to put Patrick’s mind at ease. Not the other way around. 

In the dim lighting, David can just barely make out Patrick biting his lip. The last time he had seen him do that was the night before the big store opening. He was nervously making last minute phone calls and shelving merchandise like a maniac. Shit, Patrick is anxious.

David moves his finger from Patrick’s arm to his lip, encouraging him to unclench his jaw. “Hey, is everything okay?’ he asks softly, running his fingers across Patrick’s stubble. “What can I do?’

Patrick shudders under his touch, then spends a minute searching for the right words. “I feel...a lot of different things”, he says honestly, looking at him so earnestly, David almost forgets to breathe. “But I guess the emotions I feel the most are happiness? Excitement? And I guess a little bit of fear?” 

“Fear?” David asks, hoping his concern doesn’t seep into his tone of voice as it tends to do. Luckly, Patrick is too preoccupied with his own thoughts to notice. 

“Fear is the wrong word”, he corrects himself quickly, “More like...anticipation? Like when you’re about to open your first present on Christmas morning. You’ve been waiting for this moment all year, and you cannot believe it’s finally happening-”

“-Except, instead of wrapping paper, your present is packaged in cashmere”, David jokes, allowing his lips to quirk up in a small smirk.

“Yeah, something like that”, Patrick mutters hazily, focused less on the words coming out and more on David’s mouth as he leans in for a kiss. The moment their lips meet, both boys sigh in relief, the tension of the night being swiftly washed away. Their kiss deepens, as Patrick closes the gap between them by wrapping his arm around David’s side . He twists his fingers in the material of the sweater and slowly pulls back. 

“Oh”, Patrick whispers, letting out a shaky exhale. 

David sits up in a panic, fearfully scanning Patrick’s face, “What’s wrong? What did I do?” He is instantly regretting his decision to stay over at his place. They had their first kiss just barely twenty four hours ago. Patrick had told him morning that he did not feel ready to sleep with him yet. But here he is, lying in Patrick’s bed, completely crossing all boundaries. God, why does he have to screw up every good thing that happens in his life?

“Nothing, nothing. Everything is fine”, he promises, draping a steady arm over David’s waist, “I was just going to say that I hadn’t realized how soft your sweater was”. Patrick rubs his hand over David’s back, feeling the wool underneath his fingers. “It’s really nice. I like it a lot. I am really sorry I made fun of it before”.

 

David sighs in relief, pressing his forehead against Patrick’s. He wants to get close enough to Patrick’s face that he cannot see how giddy his words make him feel. There is a broad smile lighting up his face that David cannot tame no matter how hard he tries. 

None of his exes have ever told him they like his sweaters before. He’s heard them complain about how the material bothers them when they sleep. People have told him they are unflattering, making him look bigger than he actually is. Even Stevie didn’t try hiding her distaste, calling his sense of fashion, “funky”. The idea that someone appreciated his clothes, even if he did not completely understand them, makes him want to hug Patrick in a deathgrip and never let go. 

Instead, David settles for a chaste kiss on the temple, before turning over so Patrick can spoon him. He is happy to oblige, cuddling close and squeezing his arms around his stomach. Normally, David would feel self-conscious about someone touching him there, but the way Patrick is soothingly running his hand across the fabric makes him swoon. He guesses he’ll allow it. 

\---

David wakes up in the middle of the night, almost forgetting where he is. It’s the unflattering wallpaper and sturdy arms around him that serve as a happy reminder. Getting ready to fall back asleep, he feels a heavy weight on his chest he doesn’t recognize being there before. Tentatively opening his eyes, he is greeted with a sight that makes him dizzy with joy. Patrick’s head rests just below David’s chin, his face nestled in his sweater. David doesn’t dare move him, letting Patrick’s steady breathing lull him back to sleep.


	2. Post 4x04

Ever since they got back from the store and discovered Ray’s absence, his newly-minted boyfriend hasn’t taken his hands off him. “Feeling eager, aren’t we?” Patrick teases, when he finally breaks his lips from David. Of course, Patrick wasn’t complaining. They had been waiting for a night alone for weeks now and the closeness made him feel giddy with anticipation. But as David fiddles with the buttons of his shirt, Patrick promptly pulls away.

“What are you doing?” Patrick asks, unable to hide the smirk from his face. He knew all too well what David was trying to do, but he had a plan for tonight that required him to take a step back. Also, Patrick was very interested to see David’s response. 

David lets out a whine at the loss of contact, trying desperately to close the gap with another quick kiss.

“I’m just letting the person I’m dating know how much I like him”. 

The words come out in a hot breath against Patrick’s ear, sending a jolt of electricity down his spine. David is almost successful in distracting him, but he somehow finds the strength to resist. 

“Aren’t you trying to tell your boyfriend how much you like him?” 

David rolls his eyes dramatically. “Just shut up and let me kiss you”. Patrick starts to laugh, but is quickly silenced by lips planting on his jawbone. As David slowly kisses down his neck, Patrick bites his lip, desperately trying to hold back a moan. He can’t believe he and David have only been together for a couple of months, yet he already knows what buttons to press to leave him breathless. Finally mustering up the power, he moves back.

“Sorry, but your boyfriend is not in the mood”. 

It takes all of Patrick’s self control not to kiss the pout off of David’s face. “It seemed like you were very much in the mood when I was making out with you on your lap and then you started to get-”

“Okay!” Patrick interrupts, feeling his cheeks become hot, “But that was before you forced me to move all of the toilet plungers to the backroom all by myself!” 

A look of regret briefly lights up David’s face, but he attempts to mask it with a shimmy of his shoulders. “Who said toilet plungers can’t be sexy?” 

Their lips are about to meet, when Patrick swiftly tilts his head away and springs off the bed. “I’m going to the bathroom!” 

He gives David a quick wink from across the room. Even through the closed bathroom door, Patrick can hear him flop against the mattress and let out a groan in frustration. “If you would rather hide in there than spend quality time with me, I would be more than happy to call Ray to see if he has plans. He has a soft spot for romantic comedies, you know!”

Patrick watches himself in the mirror, as a large smile stretches across his face. “Sounds like some real competition, babe. My ego is severely shaken. I was going to come out now, but I think I am going to need time to compose myself”. 

“I am dialing Ray’s number right now!”, David exclaims, his irritated voice muffled most likely by a pillow. 

“Your phone is dead, David. Unless you were lying to me, so I could be the one who ordered the pizza, while you took a nap on the couch”. 

“Okay! I am feeling very attacked right now!” he whines, getting a chuckle out of Patrick. “Today has been very stressful and emotionally draining and I just want someone to hold me”.

“Ray is still an option. Don’t let me be the one to stop you”.

“Oh. My. Fucking. God. Patrick! Just hurry up with...whatever you’re doing in there!” 

Shrugging off his button down, Patrick smirks at his reflection. This was going to be a fun night, he just knows it.

…

The pillow pressed against David’s face fails to mask his growing grin. No matter how much he complains, he loves when Patrick teases him. In his past relationships, hurtful comments were justified as “just kidding” by his partners. And as much as he tried to lie to himself, David knew what their true intentions were.

His banter with Patrick, on the other hand, always feels easy. Their jokes come from a place of love, which David guesses is why the word “boyfriend” slipped out so effortlessly. He hates being the first one to place labels. From his experience, it more often than not leads to miscommunication, awkwardness, and many nights alone eating pints of ice cream and having Sex and the City marathons. The sense of calm that settles in him is a foreign feeling, but one he wants to welcome nonetheless. 

That is, until the bathroom door opens. 

“What do you think?” Patrick asks sheepishly, reentering the bedroom. David flits his eyes off his phone so quickly, he is forced to do a double take. His boyfriend’s blue business casual is replaced with one of his own designer sweaters. The black, fuzzy material softens his already sweet features. When he spins around, David notices that the sleeves hang loosely at his wrists and the bottom hem is slightly too long, hitting him mid-thigh. Patrick turns to face him again and flashes a suggestive smirk, which makes his heart rate rapidly increase. He knows that his boyfriend is waiting for a reaction: an encouraging smile, words of praise, an inspired make out session. Instead, any excitement he should have takes form as inexplicable fear sparking in his stomach. 

“Um, I don’t believe that belongs to you”, David whispers, his voice cracking. Patrick adjusts the sweater and laughs. “You don’t say? I think it was left here once, after someone spent the night. It’s quite cozy, you know”. 

Making a show of running his fingers across the fabric, Patrick obviously is enjoying himself. David, on the other hand, feels like he can’t breathe. His boyfriend was trying to make a thoughtful gesture. Why can’t he let himself enjoy this? What was wrong with him? 

“Can you please take it off?” David hopes he doesn’t sound too shaky. He guesses he is successful because Patrick’s smile grows even wider. 

“I’m sorry, David. Is what I am wearing not correct?”

He tries to convince himself he’s fine. This isn’t a big deal. Sweaters aren’t a big deal. A boyfriend wearing your sweater isn’t a big deal. A boyfriend with a sweet smile and flushed cheeks and doting eyes wearing your sweater isn’t a big deal. 

Except it is. To him, at least. It’s a big fucking deal, and his panic cannot be contained any longer. 

“Patrick, take it off! Take it off! OFF!” David regrets the words as soon as they leave his mouth. Especially, when he finds Patrick’s face full of concern. Any trace of snark has been abandoned completely. 

“Whoa, hey, what’s wrong?” Patrick stutters, nervously shuffling over to the bed. He places a hand on his shoulder, and David immediately clenches against him. 

“Can you not touch me for a second, please?” The pleading comes out much whinier than he intended, but it has the desired effect. Patrick pulls away instantly, instead moving his hands toward the bottom hem of the sweater. With extreme care, he slowly eases it over his body, holding in his breath until the sweater is completely off. Watching Patrick cautiously drape the sweater on an armchair, his eyes wide with fear, fills him with immense guilt. 

“I’m sorry”, he says weakly, “I shouldn’t have freaked out on you”. Patrick responds by sitting down on the bed, purposefully leaving a large space between them. The consideration is nice, but also makes David feel about one hundred times worse. He can tell by the furrowed lines on Patrick’s forehead that he is at a loss for words. And honestly, he can’t blame him. His reaction to his boyfriend’s gesture was completely irrational. His defensiveness is probably the final straw, and Patrick is about to get up and leave. But he doesn’t. Turning slowly to face him, he bravely faces David’s eyes. 

“Listen, David. I-” 

“Can I just talk for a second? Try to explain myself?” He knows Patrick well enough to detect when panic settles within him. The way he squirms on the mattress and clears his throat are tell tale signs. But after a painful sigh, Patrick nods his head slightly.

David huffs a nervous breath before beginning. “It’s just that letting someone...have your sweater is like, a big step. It’s giving up something of yours and letting another person take it. And it makes everything worse, when you inevitably have to take it back. Like, when things don’t work out. You have a lot more to lose...and by a lot more, I mean the sweaters, of course”. 

Throughout his whole rant, he had been avoiding Patrick’s face. However, David could still feel eyes on him, never shifting focus as he attempted to reveal his fears. When he finally lifts his head up, he is surprised to see Patrick’s lips curled up in a quiet smile. 

“Huh,” Patrick says, breaking the uncomfortable silence. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I don’t think we are talking about sweaters anymore. Are we?” 

The question leaves his stomach churning, but David nods faintly. He can’t keep avoiding the truth forever. “I guess not, no”. 

Seeing his boyfriend’s face soften at his remark heightens his urge to disintegrate. He ducks his head into the crook of his neck, leaving Patrick to let out a breathy sigh. “David, can you please look at me? I want to see you”. The desperateness in his voice nearly kills him, so he carefully returns his gaze. 

“Relationships and commitment can be super scary sometimes”, Patrick admits, “I get that completely. But, sharing parts of each other shouldn’t be seen as a sign of weakness. It’s what makes us stronger”. David hears Patrick’s voice begin to waver, so he places his hand in Patrick’s lap. He shoots him a grateful look and picks it up, playing with the rings on David’s fingers. It’s a task that Patrick often absentmindedly does when he’s feeling restless, and it seems to help him finish his thoughts. “I care about you so much, and I want you to know that I am not going anywhere, okay?” 

David squints and tilts his head back. “Why do you always know the right thing to say? I swear to god, it’s so infuriating!” 

An airy laugh escapes Patrick’s mouth. “I guess that’s a gift I develop the more I get to know you, David Rose”. 

Okay, now he was just being cheesy. 

Patrick stands up, which gives David the perfect opportunity to admire his boyfriend. While he had taken extreme care in removing the sweater, his hair was tousled by the collar when he struggled to get it around his head. Patrick's ears were starting to tint an adorable shade of pink, and he knows for a fact his cheeks aren’t far behind. But, David can’t help but notice how...bare he looks. Of course, he appreciates how the white undershirt stretches across his chest and exposes his strong forearms. Yet, after seeing him in his sweater, there seems to be something missing…

As Patrick folds the sweater and makes his way toward a set of drawers, David attempts to stop him.

“Hey, you don’t need to do that”. 

Seeing him cock his head in confusion, David quickly adds an explanation. “Maybe, this is a moment where i can practice my...compromising skills?”

Patrick smiles broadly, his eyes sparking in excitement. “I see. Well, what do you have in mind?”

Making his way towards him, David wraps his arms around Patrick’s shoulders, gently scratching between his shoulder blades. “Since you find this sweater very cozy and it just so happens to fit you in all the right places, I suppose you can wear it tonight”. 

He places a hand under his chin, pretending to mull over his options. Becoming utterly impatient, David swats his arm and Patrick gives in. “It would be an honor”, he confirms, kissing him fiercely. They both gasp as their lips meet, feeling waves of relief wash over them. Finally, it is Patrick who pulls back first. 

“But, a compromise also benefits the other person too..” He trails off, trying to conceal a smirk. 

“Oh, I am well aware, Patrick. Maybe we can make a deal, once we get into that bed of yours”.

Patrick rolls his eyes, but brings him back into another passionate kiss. Against his lips, he whispers, “I think that agreement can be arranged”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finished editing Chapter Two sooner than I thought so I decided to post ahead of schedule! Let me know what you guys think :) Thanks everyone!


	3. Post 4x06

David exits first, watching Patrick close up the store from the sidewalk. His boyfriend turns off all of the lights, then moves outside to flip over their open sign and lock the doors. He observes this routine every single work night, yet it never seems to get old. The store they share together is a place that David constantly reminds himself to never take for granted. His life now has a purpose; he has a product that resulted from his own hard work, instead of an opportunity given to him by his wealth. It signifies his independence, where he feels capable of making his own decisions. The nagging guilt he carries from relying on others feels more distant with everyday he spends at the store. It’s without a doubt a sensation he happily celebrates. 

Usually, they were able to gaze at the sunset on their walk home together. Instead, it was dark with stars just beginning to appear in the sky above. Ending much later than they expected, the open mic night was a big success. Everyone had a great time socializing, and the amount of people that got onstage was quite impressive. Their sales that night alone surpassed the entire week’s profits. David could not be prouder of his boyfriend, for both his beautiful performance and passion for bringing people together. Patrick had caught sight of David watching him, a soft smile lighting up his face. Their hands interlock, as they make their way across the street. 

“Did you really like it?” Patrick asks hesitantly, his eyes fixated on the road in front of them. 

David doesn’t think he can be serious. From the audience’s gracious applause to David’s own tearful reassurances after he left stage, how could he have any doubts that his gesture wasn’t absolutely perfect? He reasons that teasing is the easiest means of response. Sarcastic remarks keep Patrick on his toes in the best possible way. 

“It was alright, but I believe I was promised a fringe vest this afternoon”. He watches Patrick attempt to stifle a chuckle out of the corner of his eye, which makes his efforts to keep a straight face even more challenging. “I had high fashion expectations and you completely missed the mark. That’s a significant point reduction. Sorry, I don’t make the rules”. 

Patrick grins down toward the sidewalk, slowly shaking his head. Instead of responding, they walk in comfortable silence for a while. The only noise comes from a few distant cicadas and lingering patrons at the Cafe one street over. 

Letting go of David’s hand, Patrick nervously crosses his arms over his chest. “But in all seriousness, was what I did tonight okay? I see how that could have been overwhelming for you, since not everyone knew about...us yet and you are generally a private pers-”

“It was truly amazing”, David interrupts, his arms naturally resting on Patrick’s shoulders. “I did not think about pulling the fire alarm once...that is, until my mom brought it up to me. But, that’s beside the point! The gesture was incredibly thoughtful and I genuinely loved it. Thank you”. 

A soft smile returns to Patrick’s face, the kind of smile that never fails to leave David feeling bubbly. 

God, this man was going to be the death of him.

After a few minutes of walking, David pulls at Patrick’s hand still clenched against his chest. “C’mon, the sooner we get to the motel, the sooner I can grab my overnight bag so we can head to your place and-”

Patrick cuts him off with a laugh. “Okay, babe. I think I get the idea”, he says, allowing their fingers to intertwine once more. 

The walk was relatively peaceful, the roads free of traffic. They took their time cleaning up the store and reorganizing the furniture, so all of the customers were long gone. It’s the silence that lets David hear the little clinking noise, when it first starts.

“Patrick?”

“Hmm, yes?

“Your teeth are chattering”.

Patrick looks completely off guard. Slightly embarrassed, he clenches his jaw. “Huh? I’m fine. Don’t worry about me”. 

David eyes him suspiciously, unclasping their hands so he can run his fingers up his boyfriend’s forearm. “Honey, you have goosebumps”.

Patrick abruptly pulls his arm back. “David, it’s okay! The motel is only ten minutes away. I think I’ll manage”. 

A fond look overtakes David’s face, which Patrick immediately recognizes as concern. He sees the expression whenever David worryingly talks about his mom and sister. Patrick loves that look. Yet, it still takes him by complete surprise when David swiftly pulls off his sweater to reveal a black short sleeve t-shirt. He hands the sweater to a grateful, yet stubborn Patrick.

“David, you don’t need to do that”, he argues, shaking his head. 

“I don’t like seeing you cold!”

“It’s just a little chilly, David”.

“You are literally dying of hypothermia right before my eyes”.

“It’s the middle of June!”

“It doesn’t matter!” David says, exasperated beyond belief, “You’re shivering! And I’ve decided to be nice for once. I would take the offer while it still stands”. 

Patrick surrenders with a laugh. “Fine, you win this round”. David look smug as Patrick tugs the sweater over his head. When it’s finally on, his face softens. Patrick looks so handsome, the flames on the sweater bringing out the slight ginger tint in his hair. 

He doesn’t realize how long he’s been staring until he notices Patrick’s checks reddening. Grabbing ahold of Patrick’s hand, they keep walking again. 

Patrick stares at David’s exposed arms with guilt. “Aren’t you going to be cold now, David?”

The telling sigh David expels alerts Patrick that question was a big mistake.“I’m completely desensitized to temperature”, he begins, “I once hooked up with a sous chef at a five star Ukrainian restaurant in a walk-in freezer. The numbing feeling was easy to ignore after the first two straight hours”. 

Patrick rolls his eyes, but leans in to kiss David’s shoulder anyway.

“Wow, I’m sorry I asked”. 

....

“Everyone seemed to have a great time”, David says, folding his pajamas into a bag, “I think Ronnie ended up with nine drink tickets!”

Patrick chuckles, stretched out on David’s twin bed. He had big plans for when they got back to his place, but he could not stop his eyes from fluttering shut. “That liquid courage gifted us with her rousing rendition of “Living on a Prayer”, which I’m sure shook Bon Jovi to the bone”.

David holds the shirt he just folded tightly to his chest, closing his eyes in deep thought. Tonight was perfect in every way, and he did everything in his power all week to shut it all down. Motivated by pride, selfishness, anxiety, he dismissed his boyfriend’s ideas without any hesitation. A twinge of guilt pokes at his stomach, and he knows the longer it sits there, the more it will inevitably grow. Quickly turning away from the dresser, he takes a long look at Patrick. He is met with the most sincere set of eyes, ones that he could fall into if he isn’t careful. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t initially trust you with this”, he admits shakily, “It was an amazing success and I shouldn’t have doubted you. Maybe we should make it a monthly event?”

Patrick attempts to give an encouraging smile, but it is promptly interrupted by a yawn. He sinks further into the bed and rests his head on David’s pillow. “As great as that sounds, tonight required a lot of planning. We could do another one around Christmas time?”

A large grin breaks out on his face before he has a chance to maintain it. “Yes, Patrick!” he exclaims, turning excitedly back toward his packing, “We can get more of those twinkle lights to hang around the store and maybe a garland to go on the front desk! I draw the line at tinsel though because that screams tacky. And we are not to allow eggnog in a seven foot radius of my mom because-“

His enthusiasm is halted by a soft snore coming from the bed. Flipping around, David finds Patrick curled up under a blanket fast asleep. His hair is rumpled against the sheets, just long enough to slightly resemble bedhead. Normally, he’d playfully give Patrick shit for dozing during one of his creative brainstorms. But, the sight is too cute to be upset over. He can tell by the sudden lack of stress on his boyfriend’s face that he is long overdue for some rest. David puts away his bag as quietly as he can, before sitting down next to him on the bed. Luckily, the shifting of the mattress doesn’t disrupt his sleep. Running his hand soothingly across his back, David notices how tense his shoulders are. He begins to gingerly massage the muscles, stifling a laugh when Patrick mumbles and moves closer in his reach. 

He promises he wouldn’t let himself fall asleep, that he’d let Patrick take a well-deserved nap before making their way back to his place. Yet, the urge to sink his head into the pillow and let sleep overtake him gets stronger by the minute. David is half-dozing, when the fumbling of a doorknob jolts him upright. 

“Oh my god! If you wanted to get all gross with Patrick, you could have moved your festivities to a venue that’s not our shared hotel room!” 

David looks cautiously towards Patrick, noting thankfully that he doesn’t stir. Then, whips his head around to shoot his sister a death stare. “We aren’t doing anything gross! On a twin bed? Ew! My standards aren’t that low, Alexis”.

 

He instantly regrets his last comment, knowing from her smug expression he was about to be utterly humiliated. “Well, I was just talking to mom in the other room. According to her, Patrick serenaded you with his little guitar and the biggest heart eyes, the little honey pot! I’m surprised you managed to keep your hands off him for so long. You couldn’t keep it in your pants for longer than twenty minutes at John Mayer’s VIP album launch, when-” 

“Ok, we are done with that, thank you!” David snarls, pressing his hands to his reddening cheeks and standing from the bed. “Also, we are not making honey pot a thing! It's not a thing!” 

He practically pushes Alexis out of the way, so he can grab his half packed bag from the dresser. “Patrick and I were planning on leaving anyway. I just need to finish-”

“Oh my god, David!”, she gasps, her voice almost coming out as a whisper. He snaps his head around to find Alexis gently pulling back the covers that were placed over Patrick. 

Anger bubbles within him, as he relentlessly swats her arms. “Get your little manicured mitts off my-”

He trails off when his eyes settle on Patrick. Concern bears a hole in his chest, as he takes in the exhaustion on his boyfriend’s face. He thinks back to all of the time he spent brainstorming the idea, getting signatures from town council, contacting caterers, and setting up the stage. He doesn’t even want to imagine all the hours it took to arrange the song he performed especially for him. 

To make matters worse, David knows he was not involved during this whole affair. He wanted to be off on the sidelines, only commenting to share his disdain. He made a mental note to apologize to Patrick later. He would somehow find a way to make it up to him. 

As if Alexis could hear his thoughts, she breaks the silence. “He looks really sweet, David”. The sincerity of her words and the way her head tilts while gazing at his boyfriend catches him off guard. 

“I am well aware, Alexis. And you are not allowed to ogle him! That’s my job!”

“I know, doofus”, she says mid-eye roll. She doesn’t put on her act of annoyance for long though, her face instantly softening. “I just noticed he’s wearing your sweater”. 

David whines in frustration. He desperately prayed that when his sister came home, she wouldn’t notice what Patrick was wearing. He did not want it to be blown out of proportion, for her to over analyze everything and send him down a panic spiral. That was the last thing he needed tonight.

“Yes, he’s wearing my sweater,” David confesses with an irritated huff, “What’s the big deal?”

Alexis stomps her stiletto into the ground, groaning when the carpeting cushions the desired clunk. “You never let people wear your sweaters! Not even your sister when she was caught wearing a tube top to the New Years ball drop in New York City!”

“You were fifteen at the time”, he argues, “You should have known better!”

“I was nine, David!”

In attempt to escape his anger, David looks down toward his bed. Patrick is curled up, his face nestled in David’s pillow. The sweater reaches just below his knees, since his legs are tucked against his chest. As much as he wants to deny everything that comes out of Alexis’ mouth, he has to admit it’s pretty adorable.

“Okay, fine! I don’t usually let people borrow my clothes, but he looked so cold! His teeth were chattering. I wanted to help him.”

Alexis moves her gaze that was focused on Patrick towards David, her smile growing cartoonishly large. 

“You love him, David”.

His eyes widen so much, they feel like they are going to burst off his face. Heart pounding, he begins to pace around the narrow space of their motel room. “Oh my god, Alexis! We’ve only been dating for three months!”

Her mouth gapes open in pure amusement. “And you aren’t even denying it! Further proof! You might not know it yet, but you are one hundred percent falling in love with him”. David feels himself shaking his head back and forth, and he can’t get himself to stop. Alexis just smirks at him and continues with her torture. “I have a sixth sense about these things, David. For example, I knew since the second I saw you two together that you like him. It was obvious from the way you checked him out when he was lifting all those boxes. With his sleeves rolled up to his elbows and jeans that perfectly highlighted his-”

“Face plant into a fucking fire, Alexis!”

“And speaking of fire,” she persists, pointing to the flames on the sweater Patrick’s wearing, “You only wear colors when you really have it for someone. Don’t think I didn’t notice that purple moto jacket you wore to Sebastian’s gallery opening-”

“This is not, and will never be, the same as Sebastian”, he spits out, surprising himself by the coldness of his tone. He even spooks Alexis, her confident smirk disintegrated under his gaze. 

Oh, god. He can’t breathe. He needs to sit down. 

David flops lifelessly on the bed, focusing as hard as he can on the breaths he is trying to take. His heartbeat is ringing in his ears. He paws desperately at his head to get rid of he noise, but it's all he hears. As he anticipated, this conversation has gotten way out of hand. And ironically, what he really needs right now is Patrick telling him everything is going to be okay. 

He cautiously opens his eyes to find Alexis peering a him with a worried expression, His eyes shift to Patrick, who thankfully remains sound asleep. Or maybe he does want him awake. David’s mind is still too foggy to make the distinction. 

“What I was trying to say”, Alexis carefully continues, crossing her arms tight around her chest, “is that I have never seen you so happy before, so relaxed. He’s really good for you, you know that right?

David tilts his head back and squeezes his eyes shut. “I know, I know”, he says meekly, “It’s just, I’m not used to like,” he cuts off, gesturing widely, “feeling a lot of emotions about people, or at least meaningful emotions. And now that it’s happening, I don’t know what to do and it’s really scary”. 

Alexis places a comforting arm on David’s shoulder. “Well, what you two have seems to be working so far, isn’t it?” He first thinks this is a rhetorical question, but she stops and seemingly waits for an answer. David somehow manages a shaky head nod, allowing her to continue. “I wouldn’t worry about the future so much. Appreciate your relationship while you’ve got it”. 

He lets out an undignified snort. “Wow, that’s a very optimistic perspective of my romantic life. Genuinely thank you so much for the kind sentiment, Alexis”.

“That’s not what I meant”, she says with a degree of patience David would never expect from her. “You have the tendency to overthink everything. Then, you spiral and try to protect everyone around you”. After she says this, Alexis has a difficult time meeting his eyes. A flash of guilt lights up her face. “But, maybe you should let him protect you for a change”. 

David considers this for a minute and nods. “That was shockingly good advice”, he says quietly, reaching out to squeeze his sister’s hand. “Thank you, Alexis”.

“Well, I think my work here is done!” , she declares dramatically, “I’m going to drop in on Stevie. She’s had a little bit of a day. Is everything going to be okay here?”

He lovingly looks at Patrick fast asleep in his new favorite sweater. “Yeah, I think everything is going to be just fine”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, this series has to take a bit of a break for the next few weeks, as I finish up my piece for Open Fic Night. I really hope you enjoy this chapter and I can't wait to make updates soon! I have some ideas for later episodes that I would love to explore :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! This is Chapter One of what I am planning Five in this little series! I have Chapter Two finished and I plan on posting tomorrow. Hopefully, the next parts will come shortly after. The last one will hopefully be posted before Open Fic Night! At least that is the plan for now (but we all know how it is). Hope you all enjoy and comments are always encouraged! Thanks :)


End file.
